<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not quite an ordinary bedtime story by underthecitylights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329911">not quite an ordinary bedtime story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights'>underthecitylights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Radio, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, SeBaek as Radio hosts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The radio show becomes extra special tonight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>the light and wind</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not quite an ordinary bedtime story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohsehyunee/gifts">oohsehyunee</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I found Ate Prei's cute prompt and I just couldn't resist writing a short drabble out of it. It's kinda rushed, I guess, and my mind wouldn't cooperate with me so please excuse the lame narrations and stuff. Oh, and my grammatical errors, too.</p>
<p>Link to the tweet: https://twitter.com/oohsehyunee/status/1322082909608501248?s=20</p>
<p>Not proofread. Un-beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For some unknown reasons, Baekhyun feels extra jittery tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s just another late Thursday night at work with the usual soft music and even softer voices but somehow, tonight feels different. What’s even weirder about it is that nothing seems to be odd or unusual about the set, except for a few changes to the flow which he deems insignificant. It’s just his gut feeling telling him <em>something</em> but he doesn’t even understand where it’s coming from. He mentally blames it on the Iced Americano he’s had on the way to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s currently doing “<em>Sleeping Pill”</em> with Sehun, his boyfriend of five years. They’ve been on-air for about half an hour and they still have another hour to go. Baekhyun has to get himself together. He can’t risk getting reprimanded over this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, baby, are you okay?” He turns to his right and meets the worried eyes of his lover. They are currently playing another melodious acoustics so they have their mics muted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun only gives a small smile to reassure him. “I’m okay. Just unusually nervous but it must be the coffee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun caresses his cheek lovingly, what he does often whenever he tries to comfort Baekhyun. He immediately takes it as an invite for skinship and leans to it, holding Sehun’s hand in his. Tiny gestures like this have never failed. Somehow, like a flick of a magic wand, the uneasy feeling slowly dissipates. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Working with his boyfriend has been the most delightful work experience for Baekhyun. It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy working with Jongdae and Chanyeol on their show together (“Volume Up!”) every sunday. They’re absolutely fun to do radio with, given their wide interests and great taste of music, but with Sehun it feels comfortable, calm. Like finding home at work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, his home is wherever Sehun is so that’s not entirely surprising.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finds a bottled water in front of him, offered by Sehun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Drink some. Might help ease your feelings.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun takes it with a mumbled thanks. “I’m already at ease with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun doesn’t miss the amused tilt of Sehun’s lips as he gulps down water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The show goes smoothly and to his surprise, Baekhyun feels well again. He doesn’t even realize that they’re already on to the last part of their program. For this corner, the couple does ASMR and reads stories some listeners share to them in their most hushed voices to lull them to sleep; especially those who have trouble falling asleep, to whom the show is created for. They mostly read alternately; both getting their fair share of parts but tonight, Sehun gets to do everything. Baekhyun doesn’t complain when he’s been told earlier, though. He loves listening to Sehun talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It gets even exciting because the story hasn’t been revealed to them yet. Except for some live comments, everything that’s part of the program is already handed to the radio hosts prior the start of their show so they can gauge how they should go about with the program. That includes the <em>Bedtime Story</em> corner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Bedtime Story </em>corner tonight is a little extra special,” Sehun starts. “Unlike the usual, I will be reading it alone. I hope you don’t mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun chuckles. He sees that Sehun’s a little fidgety and nervous and he finds it absolutely adorable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can do it, love,” Baekhyun cheers softly, lovingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sees Sehun take a deep breath and adjusts the mic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening, sleepyheads,” Sehun reads. “Allow me to take you to dreamland as I share the most beautiful romance ever written, not even Shakespeare could come close.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun wants to chuckle at the witty remark but he holds it in. He can’t absolutely mess this up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His boyfriend continues, “It all started two thousand and three hundred fifty-six days ago” — their eyes meet for a brief while — “when the heavens have blessed me and let me finally meet the man I could call the better half of me. He walked inside the spacious room, elegant,” he pauses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks back at Baekhyun again. “Glowing radiantly like the sun. Lips curling prettily; albeit bashful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There goes the unexplainable tension again. The butterflies in his stomach slowly starts to flutter. This time, he’s sure it isn’t the coffee. Maybe it’s the look in Sehun’s eyes or the familiarity of the story he’s reading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun chooses to remain calm. For now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His hands, they were the warmest. It fitted like a glove to mine as we shook hands for the first time, I almost didn’t want to let go. Honey was dripping from his voice as he introduced himself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun once again meets his eyes and this time, Sehun keeps it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baekhyun, he said was his name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun holds his breath. He’s lost, confused, he can’t think of anything or as to why this is happening or why Sehun is doing this – he’s rambling on his mind, panic settling in. But it doesn’t feel awful. As a matter of fact, he feels warmth seeping right through his entire chest despite how lost he feels. He feels his eyes stinging with unshed tears threatening to fall. He’s so overwhelmed with so much thoughts and emotions at the moment that he doesn’t even understand now why he’s about to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Normally, I would say my name back. But I don’t know what took over me then as I told him, <em>That sounds exactly synonymous to my future.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun isn’t able to hold his laughter in so he lets out a tiny one and a sob as tears gush out of his brown orbs. Sehun is quick to reach out and wipe the tears away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, love, don’t cry,” he whispers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun bites his lips and nods multiple times. Sehun only caresses his cheek in comfort before continuing, “Just like tonight, he laughed at my lame pick-up line, too, and I was struck to the core. And on that same day, my heart has been captured.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun holds his hand this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One thousand and nine hundred twelve days ago, I became the happiest man. I braved myself and took the leap; that giant leap of faith to which I fortunately landed safely. It wasn’t extraordinary but it wasn’t any less special, either. It was just a spontaneous late-night joyride with a few songs, a lot of fidgeting, and a huge lump on my throat as the question kept getting stuck. It was at a drive-thru when I finally asked. Who knew a single yes can bring much happiness?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Teary eyes meet another pair full of love and adoration as Sehun takes something out of his pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope I get another one this time.” It’s almost inaudible; soft, careful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun opens his hands and shows Baekhyun what he’s been holding. It’s a tiny velvet red box, encasing a ring. Baekhyun cries harder, weeping as he stares at it. He doesn’t even care now that this corner is supposedly an ASMR and that he probably should be quiet by now. But Sehun is making him feel so many things, so much love that he can barely contain himself. So, he doesn’t try. He allows himself to bask and drown in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been with him for one thousand and nine hundred twelve days and yet it still isn’t enough. Forever doesn’t even seem enough but I’ll take whatever I can take, give whatever I can give.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun lowers down the mic before he takes the ring out of the box and kneels down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baekhyun, love, will you marry me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lets out a loud cry and frantically nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, yes, yes!” he chants. “Oh, god. Yes, Sehun. I will marry you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sees the overflowing happiness and relief on Sehun’s face as his man slips the ring on his beautiful finger. Sehun instantly pulls him for a kiss that he happily gives back, wrapping his arms around his neck. The rest of their team cheers behind the glass booth. The moment they pull away, he proudly shows off his hand with the shiny ring on. The staff once more hollers; some even cry out of sheer happiness for the couple. They have been witnesses of their unconditional love and they must have been waiting for this joyous moment, too. Now that he thinks about it, they must be behind this plan with Sehun, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun finishes his corner with an apology to the readers for possibly keeping them up instead of lulling them to sleep – to which the listeners don’t mind, they’ve even spammed the comment section with a lot of congratulatory wishes – and a message of gratitude to everyone who made this possible. That confirms Baekhyun’s earlier suspicion of the staffs’ participation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stripped version of Lany’s ILYSB plays as the show ends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun throws his arms around his boyfriend once again, whispering endless <em>I love you</em>s. Sehun does the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gives his ring a look, loving the way it perfectly hugs him. Its design is intricate, nothing Baekhyun has ever seen; almost as if it has been made specially for him. He figures it must have cost his boyfriend a fortune seeing as how the ring has minute natural red and pink colored diamonds which he knows are very rare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silly of Sehun to spend that much on a single ring. He can give Baekhyun a plastic toy ring and he will still say yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He will always say yes to Sehun. The only future he sees is with him, anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>